When Things Come Together
by awandmkr
Summary: What happens after Santana and Brittany get engaged. Sequel to When Things Fall Apart. AU/Future-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic.**

**As suggested by chicavolcom89, and am doing a sequel to my fanfic _When Things Fall Apart. _This story is through Santana's POV only, and it will begin near the end. **

**Also I'm on break right now, so hopefully I will finish the story before it ends, if not don't expect quick and often updates.**

**Enjoy, and tell me if you think I should continue.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Each moment lasted an eternity, but her life happened in a moment. Santana was now ninety-eight years old, as well was her wife. The years had been kind to her and Brittany, until recently. Santana lay in a hospital bed, next to Brittany, they held each other's hands; they both had cancer and were terminal. Santana had lung cancer, due to the second hand smoke she was exposed to while she worked in a bar during college, and Brittany had been diagnosed with leukemia. They both were diagnosed three months ago and were told they had three months to live, if they chose to not receive any form of treatment. After a long discussion, filled with tears and fear, they both decided not to receive treatment because they came to the conclusion that they had lived, truly lived. They had found happiness, love, success, as well as three amazing kids.<p>

It is now three months later, and Santana knows the end is near for the both of them. She can barely breathe, and Brittany is just holding on. Santana feels a young man's hand grab hers; she glances over to see that is her son Andrew holding her hand. He gives her a sympathetic smile, telling her that everything is going to be okay. Santana feels her old eyes, still filled with life, fill with tears. She was scared. Scared of dying, leaving Brittany alone, leaving her kids, and being left alone, even for a minute. Brittany squeezed her hand, and with that Santana was reliving her life, through her memories.

* * *

><p>Just moments before, the entire world had gone black and white. But now, her world was filled with color, and with people cheering loudly. Santana broke the kiss and laughed as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. She looked at Brittany, so much joy, so much love, in one simple smile. Santana returned the smile, before placing the ring on Brittany's finger.<p>

Brittany looked at the ring for a moment before she said, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about finding an amazing wedding planner."

Santana laughed, "And who did you have in mind?"

"Kurt."

Santana smiled, "Good, because I was thinking the same thing."

Kurt squealed in excitement, but only for a moment, before saying, "I am honored, however we shall get to work when you two set a date."

Santana felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around, she saw her Abuela with tears of joy and a smile on her face. "I have never been so proud of you Santana," she said before pulling her granddaughter into a hug. After her Abuela, Blaine and Tom congratulated her. Santana excused herself for a moment, to clean up her makeup. She quickly ran to the nearest bathroom. She had just finished washing her face when she saw Anna in the mirror, she was smiling. "Do you realize that you're being a creeper?" Santana asked with a laugh.

Anna chuckled as she shook her head, "Your point?"

The young Latina shrugged, "As long as you know."

Anna smiled slyly, "Well, I just came up here to congratulate you-"

"Is that it?"

"No, I also wanted to tell you that I will be walking you down the aisle."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows, "Isn't that supposed to be Tom's job?"

"You and Tom have never been close, and since you came to live with us…" Anna trailed off.

"It's okay Anna, I was kicked out."

"Well ever since you were kicked out, and came to live here I have considered you to be my daughter."

Santana smiled, "And I have considered you to be mother except, I refuse to call you 'mom' or any other variation. You have taught me so much. Cooking, cleaning, sewing a button, balancing a checkbook, and life lessons in general, and because of that, and because you are my mother, I would be honored if you walked me down the aisle," Santana said as she embraced Anna in a hug.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were enthralled with each other, and planning their wedding. They had set a date, June 17th, 2018, before they went back to Cleveland. Santana always laughed when she thought about it. She never thought that she would end up in Cleveland and actually like it. She and Brittany both ended up in New York City for college. While Brittany studied dance at Julliard, Santana was studying to become a pharmacists, in a six year program. Santana had a doctorate in pharmacy, and she was now a licensed Pharmacist working for the Cleveland Clinic. After Brittany graduated from Julliard, she performed on Broadway for two years; however, when Santana told her that she had gotten a job in Cleveland she followed. Right now Brittany was a choreographer for Playhouse Square, but she was planning to open her own dance studio.<p>

Santana what surprised Santana the most was the city. It wasn't the "mistake on the lake" was so often called, it was a great place. Cleveland had culture, surprising diversity, sprit, and pride. Also, rent was so much cheaper than in New York. Another thing that surprised Santana was that she and Brittany weren't the only ones who now lived in Cleveland; their best friend had done so as well. Yes, Quinn lived in Cleveland too. After graduating from, Yale's theater program she moved to Cleveland; now she was working the lead actress in one of the off-Broadway productions.

Yesterday, Santana had gotten a call from Quinn, saying she had big news and they had to meet for lunch. So, Santana was on her way to the West-Side market, their favorite lunch rendezvous. Sure enough, Santana found Quinn at the gyro counter, "So what the big news?" Santana asked clearly intrigued.

"I got a job." Quinn stated with a grin.

"That's great! What production?"

Quinn bit her lower-lip, she always did it when she was nervous or excited, "You haven't heard of it."

"Try me."

"It's called _Element_, I got the lead."

Santana squealed in excitement, "That's awesome! Where and when is the premiere?"

"Um… this summer, on you TV."

Santana blinked a couple of times in shock. "Did you say TV?" Quinn nodded. "Oh, and what network is it going to be on?" Quinn mumbled something. "I'm sorry what, didn't understand that."

"ABC."

Santana blinked a couple more times before shouting, "HOLY SHIT QUINN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" Quinn slapped Santana on the shoulder, because now everyone was staring. "Sorry." Santana mumbled.

"Good."

"Well, that just destroyed my good news."

Quinn gently furrowed her brow, "What do you mean? What good news?"

Santana smirked, "Brittany and I are engaged."

Quinn's hazel eyes grew vary wide, "What did you say?"

"Britt and I are getting married, and I want you to be my maid of honor," Santana said in whisper.

"Oh my god! Yes, of course I will!" Quinn screamed as she hugged her best friend. This time the people were staring at Quinn. "Sorry, my friend here just told me she engaged, and asked me to be her maid of honor." People clapped and cheered, and then went their own ways.

Santana smiled for a moment before a frown appeared, "Wait does this mean you're moving to L.A.?"

Quinn smirked, "Well, I already bought an apartment in West Hollywood-"

"What happened to, and I quote 'I'm not that into that?'"

"Well I have been surrounded by so many gays, since high school, my life would be rather boring." Santana raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Whatever. Anyways. As I was going to say, I will being living there during filming, and major events, but my residence will be here in Cleveland."

A smile appeared on Santana's face, "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Santana awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm on her phone. Santana groaned as she rolled over to grab her phone off her nightstand. Santana opened her eyes to turn off her alarm; however, when she opened her eyes she saw the date. It was June 17th, 2018. Santana turned off her alarm, and let out a loud sigh. "I'm getting married today." Santana squealed she was getting legally married in Cleveland Ohio. Two years ago, congress passed the Marriage Equality Bill, making gay marriage legal in every state in the United States of America. Santana let out a shriek of excitement before getting out of bed, and start getting ready.<p>

Seconds after she had started brushing her teeth, she heard someone knocking on her door. Santana let out a groan. She stuck her tooth brush in her mouth as she went to go answer the door. She wasn't really surprised to see Quinn with her dress and Blaine with his tux, after all they were her maid of honor and her best man. Santana scoffed, "Well it took you long enough." Quinn and Blaine rolled their eyes. "Whatever, get you asses in here, so we can get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>It was five minutes before the ceremony, and Santana felt like she was going to barf. Quinn and Blaine would walk down the aisle, she would with Anna, after that Mike and Tina would follow, then Brittany and her dad, and finally she would get married. Santana took a deep breath before she smoothed out her suit. Santana laughed, she never thought she would wear a suit on her wedding day, but she chose to wear it because she was comfortable and she looked hot in it. Her suit reminded her of Madonna's from "Me Against the Music" video.<p>

A moment later, Blaine and Quinn came up behind her and gave her a hug. Blaine, a successful lawyer for the largest firm in New York City, was wearing a dashing tux, with a tie, and Quinn was wearing a short, fun-looking, blue dress. "You ready?" Quinn asked her best friend with a smile.

Santana smirked, "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"I do." Brittany said with glistening eyes.<p>

"I now pronounce wife and wife." The minister said with a smile, he had baptized both of the young women with they were babies. "You may both kiss the bride."

Santana didn't care about the tears in her eyes, which were ruining her makeup; she was going to kiss her bride, her wife. Santana smiled before she pulled Brittany into a soft, sweet, romantic kiss. When they broke the kiss, Santana smiled at her wife and whispered, "I have been waiting my entire life for this moment."

Brittany smiled back and whispered, "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Santana I'm home, and I brought dinner home too!" Brittany yelled as she walked into the large apartment. Santana smiled to herself when she heard her wife announce her arrival, "In the kitchen!" Santana yelled, as she threw a dash of oregano into the sauce, she was going to surprise Brittany. She knew Brittany had entered the kitchen when she heard a gasp. Santana smiled when she turn around to greet her wife, "I know you bought dinner for us, but I have good news."<p>

Brittany's eyes widen in excitement, "Are you…"

"Yes Britt, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Santana knew giving birth was going to be hard, she was wrong. It was the hardest thing she ever done. It was harder than getting kicked out by her parents, harder than becoming a pharmacist, and even harder than getting the courage to ask Brittany for her hand in marriage. However, it was completely worth it. At 4:35 am, January 27th 2021, Andrew James Pierce-Lopez was born. "Happy Birthday Andrew," Santana and Brittany said in unison with smiles and tears in their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana had been waiting for this for along time. He son was coming out to her at the age of sixteen, and she could not be more proud. Santana felt her eyes well-up. "Mom why are crying? Are you disappointed in me?" he asked, she could hear the fear in his voice as he asked her.<p>

Santana shook her head, "No I'm not disappointed, I'm just so proud of you. You get to live in a world where so few people have a problem with the LGBT community, and I guess I'm kind of jealous of that."

"Mom, that's a terrible reason to be crying," Andrew said with a smirk.

Santana nodded, she knew he was right. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said as she hugged her son. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, at least Allegra won't be the only one playing for my team," Santana said with a chuckle. Andrew laughed as he hugged his mother. Although Allegra hadn't come out yet, it was obvious to anyone who knew that she was gay.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying in bed when Brittany got out of the shower. "Busy day at the studio babe?"<p>

Brittany shook her head as she threw on a white tank and a pair of shorts before getting into bed. "Actually the studio wasn't that busy, but I had a definitely an interesting."

Santana raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What do you mean?"

"Well Andrew came by during lunch… with his boyfriend."

Santana smiled, "He left out that tiny detail when he came out to me today."

Brittany let out a little laugh, "Well, he is _your_ son."

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Well at least the twins are_ your_ daughters."

"What do you mean by that?"

Santana let out a sigh, "I mean, if I gave birth to them, we wouldn't know what to do with them. I would be like two of me when I was in high school, it would be a living nightmare."

"Hmm… I remember," Brittany purred. "You were hot."

"Were?" Santana questioned, clearly offended. "Try are."

"You definitely _are_ hot, always have been." Brittany said before pulling her wife into hot kiss.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the winter formal, and everyone was coming to Peirce-Lopez house for pictures. Her son was taking his boyfriend Jack, who looked eerily familiar to Kurt, Alex was taking her boyfriend Ryan, and Allegra was going with her "friend" Claire. Santana smiled as she took pictures of the group. Her daughters were beautiful, her son was handsome, and their dates were equally so. She could not be happier for them.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week after the winter formal when Santana got the call from Tom, while she was on her way home from work. "Hey Tom, what's up?"<p>

"Santana there's been an accident; you need to come to Lima as soon as possible," Tom said with sorrow.

"Tom... what happened?" Santana choked.

Tom exhaled deeply, "Anna was in a car accident, some drunk teenager ran a red light and… she's in a coma Santana. I've already Blaine and he's on his way."

Santana felt a tear trickle down her face, "Is she going to wake up?"

"The doctors don't know."

"I'll be soon as I can."

When Santana got home she went straight to her room and started packing. As she was packing her cellphone began to ring, it was Brittany.

"Hey San, I just wanted to let you know that I'm done here at the studio-"

"Britt, Tom called."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"Anna was in a car accident… she's in a coma."

Brittany heard Santana sniffle. "Please tell me you are already packing."

"I am. But just for me. Do you-"

"I'm coming Santana. I'll call Greg and tell him what's going on, he can run the studio for a while. Okay?"

"Yup."

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Tell the kids to pack too."

Santana smiled as she felt tears tumbling down her cheeks. "Will do. I love you Britt, be safe."

"You too, Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in a review (hint: Reviews= Happy author= faster updates :D)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Yay update! Life got crazy, but I did warn you that updates would probably take longer for this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The journey to Lima, was unusually quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the hum of the Jeep's engine. Usually, when all five Pierce-Lopez's are present, they are talking, laughing, singing, shouting, and dancing seemingly all once, but as Brittany drove along the highway to Lima, it was silent. "Okay, I can't take it anymore," Santana stated bluntly, breaking the peculiar silence. "Someone needs to talk, or I'm going to lose it. I need some sense of… normalcy."<p>

Santana heard Andrew let out a loud exasperated sigh, "Got my AP US History paper back, got an A."

"Good for you Andrew. What about you girls?"

_"The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_ have completely obliterated my attention span, and I have to write a paper on them for next Friday." Alex stated.

"Okay, how about you Allegra?"

Allegra shrugged, "Pretty much the same as Alex."

Santana knew Allegra was leaving out something, but she decided to push it . She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Santana was at Anna's bedside crying. So many emotions and thoughts were running through her head: she wanted Anna to wake up, she didn't want to lose her, she wanted Blaine here, she hoped Anna wasn't in pain, she wanted Anna's death to be quick, if she died, she hoped Anna could hear her crying, she just wish this didn't happen. Santana held Anna's hand tightly she wasn't going to let go, she didn't want Anna to feel alone, ever. So, she clasped Anna's hand as the tears gently slipped down her cheeks. "Why did this have to happen to you?" Santana asked before she completely lost it. She began sobbing uncontrollably, but she never let go of Anna's hand.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine and Kurt arrived, and Anna was showing no sign of improvement. Santana gave a weak smile to Blaine, when he entered the room. No doubt, he had seen her tear-stained cheeks and her blood-shot eyes from crying, and there was no doubt that once Santana left the room, a similar fate awaited Blaine. She nodded, before leaving.<p>

"Hey." Santana heard her wife whisper, the moment she exited the room. Brittany was leaning on the wall opposite from Anna's room.

"Hey." Santana whispered quietly back before pulling her wife into a hug. Santana felt some tears run down her cheeks, she sniffled. The two women were there for a bit, before Santana broke their embrace. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Kurt and Tom." Brittany stated bluntly. "It's hard on of us San."

"I know it is Britt. I just… I just don't want to lose the person who became my mother when my mom abandoned me."

Brittany nodded in understanding, "I know, and I get it. Just remember that we all have to be there for each other. Okay?"

Santana nodded. She grabbed her wife hand, "Let's go find everyone else, so Kurt can be here for Blaine when he needs him."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Santana found herself drinking a cup of coffee with Allegra, in the hospital's cafeteria. They sat in silence. There was still no change, and they both knew what that meant. Santana took another sip of her latte before she asked, "Are you okay with everything?"<p>

Allegra shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Santana watch her daughter stare at her for a moment, she knew she was contemplating her proposal. Allegra shook her head. "Okay, want to talk about anything else?"

Allegra bit her lip, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but what happened to your biological family?" Santana eyes widen in surprise. Neither Britt nor her had actually discussed with her kids why she had moved in with the Andersons, it was a topic that they wanted to avoid as long as possible. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Santana placed her hand on Allegra's, telling her to stop talking. "Don't worry you didn't offend me, it's just this is a discussion that will require more coffee and maybe a walk." Santana gently smiled at her daughter, she was waiting for her daughter to give her to go-ahead. Allegra nodded.

After they had both gotten a refill, the found their way to a small park, which was adjacent to the hospital. After walking in silence for a few steps, Allegra asked, "So what did happen to them?"

"I don't know." Santana answered with a shrug.

Allegra furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw my mom was when I put my keys and cell phone on the kitchen table, right before I walked out of there and I didn't look back."

"Why?"

Santana sighed, "When I came out to my mom, she threw me out. And well my dad, he wasn't there, didn't look for me." Santana could see Allegra was in shock. "I was in control of the situation; I had a plan, suitcases, and money." Santana took another breathe. "You see Allegra, you would have never known them… ever. My parents were abusive, I was hit several times, but mostly it was emotional and verbal abuse. If I didn't make one of their thousand expectations, I was in trouble, and one of those was being straight."

"When did this all happen?"

"My senior year of high school. It was a rough year. I was kicked out, legally changed my residence, and to top it all off I was outed at school."

Allegra eyes widen, "How did you handle of that shit?"

"Not well. As a result, of a certain giant, a congressional candidate, who was running against my Cheerleading Coach, was told and made a commercial. I was outed to the entire state of Ohio. And I took that even worse… I," Santana's vision blurred when her eyes welled-up, " I attempted suicide Allegra."

Allegra stopped walked, and blinked a couple of times. "You did what?" she asked barley in a whisper.

Santana took her daughter by the hand, led her to the nearest bench, and sat her down. "I tried to take my own life. I had just seen the commercial, and I felt like I had lost complete control of my life. So I grabbed the large kitchen knife and slit both of my wrists." Santana pulled up her sleeves and showed her daughter the shadows of the scars. They were barely visible, but you could see them extend all the way down her forearm. "I passed out, Anna found me, and I was rushed to the hospital. She saved my life."

"I don't get it you are so… okay now, why would you do that?"

"I did it because I felt like I couldn't handle being me anymore. I was kicked out of my home, I was outed at school, and then I was outed to the state of Ohio. None of those were on my terms, none of them were my fault, but I felt the pain of those actions; I felt like I was paying for the consequences of crimes, dear." Santana paused for a moment to wipe her tears from her eyes. "I owe Anna everything. I owe her your mother, my career, my happiness, my children, and I owe her the genuine relationship with my Abuela, even though it didn't last as long as I wished it did."

Allegra nodded, "What happened after you…"

"Attempted suicide?" Allegra nodded. "Well, when I woke up my Abuela was there. She accepted me and she loved me, I had gain a part of my family that I thought I had lost forever. She died shortly after your mother and I got engaged, but the time I spent with her was… invaluable."

"Mom why didn't you tell me, or any of us, this before?"

"For the most part, it was a very dark time in my life, an important time but a dark time. Well, your mother and I decided that we didn't want to revisit that time unless we had to. Does that make any sense?" Allegra nodded, Santana smiled. "Sometimes I'm so jealous of you kids."

Allegra furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"You guys get to grow up in a much more accepting world than I did." Santana could see her daughter shit her weight awkwardly. "Honey, please don't take this the wrong but-"

"Yeah mom, Claire and I are dating… I'm gay."

Santana smiled. "I'm proud of you, and I love you so much; never forget that," she said as she hugged her daughter.

* * *

><p>Anna was pronounced brain dead the following week, they pulled the plug the next day. Anna Anderson died on Wednesday, January 28, 2037.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More to come. I promise. Let me know what you think in a Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The funeral was in five days. Santana took a deep breathe. Anna had been dead two days, and her presence was in a state of flux of existing and not being there at all, at the Anderson home. Santana did her best to hold it together for her family, for Blaine, for Tom, but she was just moments away from bursting at the seams with tears. Santana was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling-fan go round and round again, when she heard the door-bell ring. Santana let out a sigh before getting up to answer the door, everyone else had gone grocery shopping for the week.<p>

When she reached the front door, a smile appeared upon her face, for what seem to be that first time in a long time, when she saw Quinn. Santana opened the door and cheered, "Oh my god you're here!" She screamed as she pulled Quinn into a hug.

Quinn flashed her genuine smile, not to be confused with her movie star smile. "Do you honestly think that I have an ego so big that I would abandon you in your time of need."

"Well… you do work in Hollywood," Santana quipped with ease.

Quinn rolled her, now famous, hazel eyes. "Yeah thanks to me I got you and Britts tickets to the GLAAD awards, that I'm presenting next month in San Francisco." Santana's eyes grew wide, Quinn smirked. "I know, you're welcome by the way."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on in. Everyone else went to the grocery store, so it's just you and me for now."

Quinn gently squinted her eyes, before asking "How are you?" in a whisper.

Santana felt tear forming in her eyes. She shook her head, trying not to let a single tear drop. "I'm barely holding it together, Quinn."

Quinn gave her best friend a sympathetic smile. "After I unpack. You and I are going to sit on that gigantic couch, make some popcorn, and then we are going to watch Imagine Me and You." Quinn stated, knowing full well that Santana would cry at the end of the movie. Santana nodded in agreement.

By the end of the movie, Santana is crying her eyes out as Quinn hold her hand and rubs her back, it's her way of saying "Everything will be okay… Let it out, it's okay. I'm here for you and I'm not leaving until you done." Santana take comfort in those words that are never said, but that are present anyways. She started crying because Imagine Me and You always makes her cry, but soon her tears fall eyes, without grace, for another reason, no person. She cries for Anna, her mother, whom she can never say "I love you," "Thank you," or even a simple "Hey." She can say the words, but they will never be received again by Anna's ears, which will soon be ash. She cries and cries, just waiting for the tears to stop, waiting for the pain to fade.

* * *

><p>The funeral, is far from the movie cliché: it's snowing, people aren't crying, people had already done their crying, and really isn't a funeral, it's a memorial, Anna wanted her ashes throw into the salty sea-air of Kiawah Island. Santana took deep breathe before joining everyone around Anna's marker in the Lima Cemetery.<p>

When Santana walks into the house, the first thing she does is walk into the kitchen and break open a nice bottle of champagne. In her will, Anna had requested that they celebrate her life. So after talking with Blaine and Tom they settled on celebrating her life as the Irish do. With stories that make people laugh and alcohol. "You okay?" Brittany asked before giving her wife a hug.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I will be, just give me some time and a couple glasses of champagne."

Brittany flashed a kind smile. "Good. Now I know you wanted to wait talking about this, but what are we going to do about the kids? They have to go back to school eventually."

Santana nodded her head. "Yeah I was thinking about that. They have spring break in like a month, and they essentially a month behind. "I figured that we could take an extended spring break in Kiawah. We could relax and catch up," Santana raised an eyebrow suggestively, "The kids could hang out, catch up on work. And then by the spring break they could each invite a friend to join us."

Brittany smirked, "Sounds good to me." Brittany kissed her wife with a passion that had been missing since they made the trip into Lima. When the tall dance broke the kiss, she said "Now, pour me a glass."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of wine laughing as the watched<em> Fashion Police<em> on _E!_, surprisingly with Joan Rivers… still, when Santana asked, "So is Joan Rivers really like that in person?"

Quinn nodded before knocking back the rest of her wine, "Yup."

"Well, that's a bit anti-climactic," Santana chuckled, and then Quinn appeared in a drop dead gorgeous dress that she had worn to the Oscars. "That dress was gorgeous."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "That dress was uncomfortable."

Santana laughed, "Well it appears you were the best dressed for the Oscars congrats Quinn. An Academy Award and you were the best dressed for it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You are just jealous because I told you couldn't go because you told me it would 'the ultimate people watching experience.'"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So how's your work schedule?"

"Nothing. I had just finished my last movie before I came here. Why do you ask?"

Santana shrugged. "Well, me, Britts, the kids, Kurt and Blaine, and Tom were going to head down to Kiawah for a like a month, to spread Anna's ashes, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. So, do you?"

"I think I could use a vacation because in life in Hollywood is so hard, Quinn said in a very satirical tone.

Santana chuckled, "That's what she said."

* * *

><p>Santana leaned against the rail of the boardwalk. The wind gently tossed her hair to one side as she gazed at where the starry sky met the ocean. Santana took a deep breath and exhaled pure joy. She had just drove fourteen hours to get here. The fourteen hour drive, from Cleveland, Ohio to Kiawah Island South Carolina was more than worth it. And she was looking forward to her very long vacation.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana didn't awake to a blaring alarm, blaring music muffled through the walls from her ids, or even the wretched sound of her kids bickering with each other, she awoke to the warm glow of the sun that now filled the room. Santana smiled to herself before gazing upon her wife as she slept. A thought crossed her mind, before she smiled devilishly. She giggled to herself as she woke up Brittany with an kiss filled with desire and lust.<p>

""Hmmmm," Brittany moaned with pleasure as stretched. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Perfect," she purred.

The Latina cocked and eyebrow, "For?"

"Morning sex, and don't tell me you weren't thinking that when you kissed me."

Santana shook her head as she laughed. "No babe, that was exactly what I was thinking," she said before pulling her wife into a kiss.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours Santana descended the stairs, from the master suite, and walked into the kitchen. They saw their kids in the kitchen eating lunch. "Did you guys already go the beach?" Santana asked as she grabbed some food out of the fridge.<p>

Santana noticed the silent argument her kids were having, on who was going to speak. Andrew lost. "Um well… we thought you and Mama… would want… to … sleep in…" Andrew stated awkwardly.

Santana understood completely, "Thanks… for, well you know." Her kids nodded uncomfortably before going back to their food. "So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

Allegra shrugged, "I was feeling like a lazy beach day."

"Well that sounds good to me, but first we need to go grocery shopping. The food in the fridge is what's left of what we brought with us. So we all will go grocery shopping, with your uncles, grandfather, and Auntie Quinn. Okay?"

"Fine," all three kids grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
